


You can’t love anybody else

by GabrieleSnape



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adultery, F/F, F/M, McCroryman, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleSnape/pseuds/GabrieleSnape
Summary: Ao receber uma ligação com o convite para participar de uma nova série, Helen McCrory mal esperava pelo o que aconteceria na sua noite.Uma One McCroryman aos adoradores do shipper!!!!Fic registrada na Biblioteca Nacional do Brasil e Avctoris.Plágio é crime!
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Helen McCrory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You can’t love anybody else

Era uma daquelas típicas manhãs londrinas em Tufnell Park. As nuvens cinzas e pesadas carregavam o céu com suas brumas sombrias, deixando o dia ainda mais frio sob os mais variados aspectos. Da janela de sua Victorian Townhouse, Helen McCrory olhava para a rua pouco movimentada e respirava fundo. Seus pensamentos, barulhentos e confusos, contrastavam com o silêncio do ambiente. As crianças dormindo, a morosidade dos poucos carros passando e, principalmente, o fato de que Damian Lewis se envolvera em mais algum projeto de filme ou seriado… oportunizada aqueles instantes de mais profunda paz para o seu caos interior. Era estranho, sobretudo, quando apenas o som das gotas batendo contra o vidro, viravam poesia. A sonoridade dos toques regiam a orquestra dispare das suas considerações a respeito de si mesma. O que mais a assustava era que não recordava quando sua vida se transformou em uma verdadeira farsa. Daquelas agradabilíssimas à imprensa, nem o momento em que parou de se importar com o que o marido fazia ou sentir o mínimo de ciúmes. Porém, estava convicta de que, um dia, o amou verdadeiramente e o viu como o seu melhor amigo, aceitando usar aquela aliança de titanium na mão esquerda. Às vezes, se ressentia da ausência da sua presença ou de quando faziam jus ao título de “casal perfeito”… será que a realidade era que tudo sempre fora fadado ao fracasso desde o começo? Nunca imaginara, nem nos piores cenários que a sua ansiedade pudesse criar, que o ruivo de olhos azuis brilhantes, pelo qual se apaixonara, fosse um completo presunçoso idiota, egoísta e narcisista. Dos elogios e promessas de felicidade, tudo se tornou um catálogo de comentários ofensivos e com o claro intuito de jogar no lixo sua autoestima. A cada frase de desmerecimento, somente reforçava o profundo desprezo que passara a atribuir a sua existência.

Tais ponderações a fizeram lembrar da postura de Alan Rickman. Seus incentivos para sempre ir mais além na carreira e ambições, por mais absurdas que fossem, suas palavras doces e elogiosas. Sem que pedisse ou esboçasse qualquer sinal de interesse, ele moveu céus e terras para que, finalmente, recebesse o reconhecimento por anos almejado. Suas frases a comparando com Jane Austen ou enfatizando que seu olhar tinha um frisson erótico, fizeram com que, dentro da BBC, de um rosto que só servia como segunda opção virasse a protagonista… a imagem em todos os pôsteres e imagens de divulgação. Leaving, Flynn Blind, Peaky Blinders, eram provas concretas de que o afeto, que lhe devotava, ultrapassava demandas meramente carnais. Era muito mais do que isso. Alan a respeitava, a admirava e a amava, com gestos e palavras que conotavam o quanto a enxergava como única. Com tamanha força que recusou um papel de protagonista na série ao ser informado que, o personagem que lhe fora oferecido, a estupraria em uma das cenas. Como lhe afirmara, mesmo com marcações e ensaios exaustivos, algo poderia sair errado na gravação. Em outras alegações, não aceitava a ideia de que poderia machucá-la por um passo ou gesto errado. Aquilo era uma memória dos dois que não gostaria de ter gravada em sua mente. O fato era que, por paixão e tantos outros sentimentos inconfessáveis, abrira mão de retornar ao Masterpiece da maior emissora do Reino Unido. De contrapartida, Damian jamais teria tal postura. Se envolvesse dinheiro, não se importaria de espancá-la ou violentá-la em frente às câmeras, com a desculpa de que tudo era feito em nome da arte. Já o havia feito quando praticamente a obrigou a abandonar a carreira para que o seguisse para Los Angeles, porque ele aceitara trabalhar lá. Isso foi o suficiente para que lágrimas lhe queimassem os olhos, como se fossem ácidas por conta de tais elocubrações. 

Queria tanto ter a liberdade de pedir o divórcio, sair daquela residência, abandonar aquela vida medíocre e de falsidades incontáveis… entretanto, se o fizesse, perderia a guarda dos seus dois filhos para o “ilustríssimo" e “bem sucedido ator”. Ela era, exclusivamente, um artigo de luxo ao qual nomearam de “sra. Lewis”, desconsiderando todos os seus trabalhos e esforços anteriores. Além disso, os familiares dele possuíam estreitas relações com a Família Real. O que lhe restava era permanecer com aquela constante sensação de impotência e auto-piedade. Essencialmente, a sua vida era uma merda e só a suportava por conta dos raríssimos instantes em que conseguia respirar longe daquele relacionamento tóxico e abusivo. Foi, após um longo tempo absorta em suas próprias suposições, que se observou como o clima se estabilizara. Secando o rosto com as costas das mãos, deu alguns passos para sair do ambiente e seguir até o pátio da casa. No entanto, foi interrompida com o vibrar do celular anunciando a mensagem recém recebida… aquelas frases foram suficientes para que abrisse um sorriso no rosto.

Hey, McCrory!!!

Como está? 

Nós do Showtime estamos em êxtase com a Polly Shelby do Peaky Blinders… ela queima, corta e vibra!!! 

Queríamos que viesse conversar sobre o nosso projeto de histórias de terror. Tem interesse?

A Green e o Dalton já aceitaram! 

É uma pequena participação em um dos episódios, mas a sua luminosidade e jogo de cena, vão trazer todo o brilho que necessitamos. 

Esperamos o seu contato e amamos você, Deusa do Teatro!

Passada uma semana do contato, o acordo fora selado com a condição de que seria apenas um episódio e que, o mesmo, não atrapalharia a gravação da série em que era uma das principais. Com um contrato claramente generoso para uma aparição tão pequena, os convites para a festa de pré-lançamento vieram. Um sorriso se estampou no rosto de Helen ao saber que ele estaria lá. Depois de quase um mês sem vê-lo, mesmo que Hammersmith fosse tão próximo a Tufnell Park, poderia reencontrar Alan. A simples ideia de que poderia abraçá-lo com força e, quem sabe, fugir por algumas horas para se entregar novamente ao amor que sentia. Os dias seguintes foram envoltos nas idas constantes à costureira para que o vestido fosse deslumbrante. A isso se somou um novo laboratório para desempenhar o papel de esposa perfeita. O tempo passou voando… tão veloz, que parecia ter materializado a data e, Damian, que até então sequer havia colocado os pés em casa ou dado algum sinal de que ainda vivia. Um claro sinal de que se envolvera com alguma mulher sem nome, de preferência aspirante a atriz, o que representava um alívio absurdo. Por mais banal que fosse, não ter que se forçar a conviver com um ser insuportável, era uma alegria inenarrável. Bastaria os longos minutos em que, faria poses e sorrisos de felicidade, ao lado dele. Expondo publicamente a fraude que agradava os olhos de todos. Dando um sorriso irônico, analisando a própria imagem, passou uma nova camada do seu batom vermelho sangue. Vendo o reflexo do marido, trajando um terno preto e parado junto a porta, respirou fundo e se virou para encará-lo.

\- Vamos? Ou o sucesso da diva já subiu à cabeça? Espero, sinceramente, que você não me faça passar vergonha. Às vezes, creio que se esquece do que deve fazer - exigiu cruzando os braços sobre o peito numa postura autoritária.

\- Helen, você é meu troféu… haja como um! De nós dois, eu sou o mais famoso. Você é o acessório de luxo ao meu sucesso - concluiu abrindo um sorriso bastante arrogante, observando a expressão de claro desgosto manchando a face dela.

\- Claro que não esquecerei, querido. Sou a sua boneca para expôr aos olhos dos outros. Não tenho qualquer importância… certamente, me convidaram por pena - falou sem muita emoção, sentindo o seu coração batendo apressadamente pela raiva

\- Você parece uma prostituta nigeriana dançando. Eles somente permitem que faça algumas coisas para diverti-los… assim como eu, generosamente, faço - argumentou a puxando para que saíssem juntos.

Flashes por todos os lados, poses inúmeras vezes ensaiadas em frente ao espelho para alcançar a perfeição, repórteres fazendo intermináveis questionamentos óbvios quanto ao valor do vestido, penteado, maquiagem… uma prévia como qualquer outra. Sem ter noção de quanto tempo se passara, ao entrar na sala, avistou Alan sentado próximo à Eva Green conversando animadamente. Aquilo foi suficiente para que uma ponta de ciúmes atravessasse o seu coração. Ela era uma mulher jovem, bonita e com lindos olhos azuis. Certamente, ele já estava encantado e sequer notaria a sua presença ali. Contudo, ao contrário do que imaginava, a realidade foi bastante diferente. Tão logo a avistou, Alan se levantou da cadeira e foi em sua direção para cumprimentá-la com um grande sorriso.

\- Olá, Hell, como vai? Achei que não viria após tanta demora e… - iniciou com um tom de preocupação.

\- Estou ótima… não tanto quanto você que já se encontrou aqui na festa. Sua companheira, esposa ou seja lá o que for, não veio? - o interrompeu, perguntando séria, quase levando as mãos a cintura. Todos os seus gestos transpareciam o receio de estar o perdendo.

\- Está tudo bem mesmo? - retorquiu franzindo o cenho sem compreender o que causava tamanho abalo.

\- Porque não? Já fez uma nova amiga… ela tem uns 30 anos, não é? Aproveite que ela é muito bonita, por sinal! Tão perfeita que se enfiou na cama do marido da Helena - expôs o seu incômodo, moderando a voz para não fazer um escândalo por conta da angústia, enquanto o afrontava.

\- Ah, é isso? Bem… a senhorita Green, de fato, é bela. Todavia, ela tem um grave defeito que me desagrada - comentou em um falso tom de desabafo com os olhos fixos em Helen.

\- Qual seria? - interrogou com o semblante ainda fechado pelo ressentimento.

\- Ela não é você… - revelou, olhando para os dois lados discretamente, antes de puxá-la pela cintura para perto.

\- Alan… não! - o afastou, colocando as duas mãos no peito dele, estabelecendo uma distância aceitável.

\- Nos veremos depois? - se aproximou, sussurrando, como se estivesse apontando para algum ponto de dúvida.

\- Sim… e como você está impressionado com a sua amiga, pode convidá-la também - retrucou abrindo um sorriso em direção a Timothy Dalton, que chegava, fazendo com que Alan ficasse sério.

\- Só se for o que deseja… - argumentou incerto, pegando um copo de whisky da bandeja que passava próxima aos dois, encarando o outro homem.

\- Eu quero… porém, você não pode amar mais ninguém - afirmou, se distanciando sorridente para dar atenção ao colega de elenco.

Horas se passaram em meio a risos, piadas idiotas, comentários quanto às expectativas criadas em torno do que fora apresentado. Helen sorria segurando uma taça de champanhe, atestando que Damian havia desaparecido. Novamente, a deixara sozinha em uma festa… averiguando se a sua impressão não era uma mera ilusão, se deu conta de que era a mais pura verdade. Mais uma vez, ele se fora e a largara como se fosse um nada. Dando de ombros, começou a se despedir dos demais para ir à casa de Alan. Alguns passos foram dados até sentir mãos delicadas apertando a sua cintura e um queixo fino encostar no seu ombro. Ao se virar para ver quem era, recebeu um beijo apertado, acompanhado de um sorriso malicioso e um leve mordiscar no lábio inferior.

\- Vamos? - murmurou no seu ouvido a deixando arrepiada.

\- Alan a convidou? - questionou um pouco receosa com perante aquela atitude tão ousada. Até onde lembrava, Eva gostava exclusivamente de homens… embora, ela mesma também preferisse e, isso, não a impediu de passar alguns bons momentos com Sienna Miller. 

\- Ele não precisou me dizer nada. Sou bastante perceptiva para esse tipo de assunto… quando Alan retornou para prosseguirmos a nossa conversa, eu comentei que aceitava qualquer oferta que os dois pudesse me fazer esta noite - respondeu ainda sorrindo, a segurando pela mão para que entrasse no carro.

\- Onde ele está exatamente? - perguntou, sentando no banco do passageiro, colocando o cinto de segurança. Brevemente, refletiu o que acabara de escutar.

\- Foi na frente para que não julgasse… ninguém prestaria atenção em nós duas saindo dessa festa ou uma dando carona para a outra. Não há interesse, por parte da imprensa, em duas mulheres heterossexuais em um mesmo carro - mencionou tranquilamente com um bater de ombros divertido. 

Como Helen não respondera, por estar com o pensamento longe, aproveitou a quietude para dar a partida no veículo e seguir pelas ruas tranquilas da madrugada. Segundos se passaram, ou foi o que constatara, quando pararam em frente a uma residência desconhecida e bastante iluminada. Não sabia ao certo por ter perdido a noção do tempo e espaço, mas, uma coisa era certa… o branco das paredes constrastava com as janelas escuras, tanto quanto, o jogo de luz e sombras a deixavam excitada com o que sucederia quando adentrasse na casa.

\- Eu moro aqui… minha mãe, na época em que era modelo, comprou. Quando venho para Londres é aqui o meu esconderijo - disse desligando o motor do carro, se virando para pegar a bolsa jogada no banco de trás.

\- É bonita, não tanto quanto a dona… eu vivo naquelas em estilo vitoriano - comentou, começando a desatar os nós que ainda existiam ali.

\- Deve ser interessante a sua residência tão clássica, porém… não faz jus a quem a habita - Eva sorriu ardilosamente com um brilho intenso que deixava os seus olhos mais escuros.

\- Poderia agradecer ao seu elogio com palavras… só que eu prefiro assim - afirmou, inclinando o corpo para frente, a beijando. Helen a segurou pela nuca para intensificar o contato que se iniciara, sentindo que Eva ia aos poucos subindo a sua saia e apertava as suas coxas.

\- Isso é loucura - sussurrou contra os lábios da outra, que a puxava para o colo.

\- Desde a gravação daquela cena, eu quero foder com você… como se fôssemos duas putas insaciáveis dentro de um bordel qualquer - murmurou, segurando ainda mais forte as pernas de Helen, como se quisesse marcar a pele com os seus dedos. 

Em meio a beijos cada vez mais quentes e necessitados, ambas guiavam as mãos para acariciarem os sexos. Os gemidos, os corpos arqueando, as respirações ofegantes, os puxões de cabelo, os apertos fortes… se acentuavam com a variação com que estimulavam o clitóris, o mover das mãos, a velocidade com que usavam os dedos para penetrar uma a outra. Eva já estava abaixando a parte de cima do vestido de Helen, para chupar os seios, quando a transa rápida e estimulante dentro do carro foi interrompida por leves batidas no vidro. Com as respirações descompassadas, fosse pelo desejo ou por conta do susto, olharam para o lado de fora se arrumando. Alan estava parado, segurando o riso pelas expressões com as quais era encarado, mirando as duas com uma garrafa de champanhe na mão.

\- Peço desculpas as duas, entretanto, creio que se seguirem acabarão sendo presas por atentado ao pudor - disse displicente, abrindo a porta do lado do motorista, dando a mão para ajudá-las a sair do carro.

\- Eu não mereço nem um beijo de agradecimento? - perguntou divertido, vendo que Helen revirava os olhos e se voltava para ele. Apertando a cintura dela possessivamente a beijou com gana. Eva foi andando mais à frente, retirando o salto para aliviar a pressão que exerciam em seus dedos. Entrando na sala, se jogou sobre o sofá antes de pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa, seu ventre ainda pulsava por conta do gozo descontinuado. Ao mesmo tempo, Alan carregando Helen, em uma confusão de beijos e abraços, adentraram aos tropeços. A erguendo pelas pernas, a prensou contra a porta, mordendo o seu pescoço com urgência…

\- Alan, veja como a Eva está nos olhando. Ela… ela nos deseja, amor - sussurrou, o puxando um pouco pelo cabelo para que prestasse atenção no que lhe dissera.

Se aproximando com passos vagarosos, lânguidos e um olhar contemplativo, Eva abraçou Alan por trás, passando a mão por cima da calça. Com a outra mão, o puxava pelo pescoço para que encostasse as costas no seu peito. Helen, abria a sua camisa, beijando cada centímetro de pele exposta. Os suspiros das duas e a maneira como roçavam os seus corpos ao dele, o deixaram mais duro… principalmente, quando com as mãos colidindo e os dedos encostando uns nos outros, elas abriram o fecho em um movimento rápido e lascivo. Tão certeiro que o fez revirar os olhos em aprovação, ao sentir que o libertavam e a sua cueca embolava nas calças, empurradas até os joelhos. Eva o masturbava e balançava o pênis dele para atritar com os lábios quentes e macios da outra. Analisavam a sua profunda expressão de prazer, com sorrisos maliciosos que compartilhavam, em meio à brincadeira que faziam, fosse no lóbulo da orelha ou no membro. Segurando o falo, dando certos apertões, fez com que junto a um gemido alto, Alan penetrasse a boca de Helen. O chupando com voracidade, como se quisesse o devorar inteiro, ela parou, passando a língua lentamente na ponta… estava certo que aquelas mulheres o enlouqueceriam. Sobretudo, quando os lábios de Eva desciam pela sua nuca, vagando pelas costas, o mordendo a ponto de deixar marcas, até chegar a região da cintura. Batendo para que afastasse as pernas, sorriu com a ideia que lhe passara pela mente. A língua o acariciou no períneo, cortando a sua respiração a ponto de começar a arfar e intensificar a masturbação. Impulsivamente, agarrou Helen a erguendo para que o abraçasse com as pernas. Com vigor, a penetrou, entrando e saindo… estocando como se quisesse se afundar entre as pernas dela. A segurando pelo queixo, fazia com que ela seguisse o encarando. Eva, o atiçava ainda mais sugando os testículos, ora um, ora outra, com a tranquilidade necessária que a oportunizava lamber cada gota dos fluídos. Escorrendo como néctar em sua boca, a ideia de foder, incansavelmente, a excitava. Esfregando os dedos já molhados, por saliva ou por líquidos alheios, na própria intimidade. Bombeando dentro de si, gemia baixinho, deixando que o ar quente se chocasse com o sexo molhado dos outros dois. Se levantando, pegou uma das mãos de Alan para se favorecer e concluir o ponto a que tinha chegado… Movendo o corpo para o lado, ficou admirando como ele lambiscava, mordia e sugava o seio esquerdo de Helen, enquanto afagava o direito. Mudando, após um tempo, para que ambos recebessem a mesma atenção.

Ela o segurava pelos cabelos, lutando para manter os olhos abertos e observar a outra se masturbando. Era tão bonito vê-la se contorcendo, seu ventre pulsando e os seus gemidos se tornando mais claros. Se agarrando ao pouco de sanidade que lhe restava, enrolava seus dedos nos fios lisos, dizendo palavras desconexas… a lascívia era tanta que não permitia que terminassem de qualquer jeito. Alan estava muito próximo de ejacular, com as vibrações mais violentas dos músculos que o apertavam e o calor emanados pelos corpos. Queria mais e, se possível, tudo o que cada uma poderia lhe ofertar naquele instante. Foram necessários apenas mais uns golpes, precisos e fortes, para que atingissem o clímax e Helen o encarasse vitoriosa com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos castanhos, como conhaque, expunham um brilho profundo e cheio de vida. Ao mesmo tempo, cortante, com um ar desconfiado e acusatório. Era como se tivesse feito algo muito grave e que merecesse uma punição severa e sem perdão. Foi assim que ela encerrou o beijo abruptamente, tal qual iniciara, o segurando pela mandíbula, o mordendo em afronta.

\- Eu quero que você nos veja juntas… - revelou suas intenções se desvencilhando. Descendo do seu colo, deslizando vagarosamente, para que os corpos se mantivessem por mais tempo unidos.

\- Eu amo você… - sussurrou antes que se distanciassem.

\- Eu também - respondeu sorrindo com sinceridade, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos dele.

Eva puxou os braços de Alan para trás, amarrando as mãos para que ele não pudesse se tocar enquanto observasse as duas… mesmo que a cena fosse, demasiadamente, interessante de ser vista, não permitiriam que ele se entregasse aos prazeres manuais. Teria que contemplar os corpos pulsando de prazer, sem que pudesse ter o direito de possuí-las. Aos poucos, o que ainda lhes restava de roupas foram abandonadas, uma alisando cada milímetro da outra. Os mamilos duros, o jeito que se tocavam, a forma que se encaravam, expunha que experienciavam o mesmo fogo afrodisíaco lhe queimando as entranhas. Alan se excitava com a beleza e a delicadeza das duas… extremamente diferentes em vários pontos, no entanto, extremamente iguais na sensualidade e venusticidade. Endoideceriam qualquer homem que lhes cruzasse o caminho. Cercando uma a outra, tateando a carne descoberta, se beijaram em um aveludado toque das línguas, que se acarinhavam sem ousar dominação. Agarrando a mão de Eva, com certa brutalidade, Helen a colocou em seu seio. Como resposta, foi puxada pela mesma para que seus corpos ficassem em brasa juntos. Sem pensar muito, empurraram Alan para que sentasse no sofá. Eva o segurou para colocá-lo dentro de si, enquanto trocava beijos cada vez mais urgentes com Helen. Balançando os quadris, como se o cavalgasse de costas, mordia e roçava os dentes na barriga da outra. Ao mesmo tempo, se inclinava para frente, para que tivesse as costas arranhadas pelas unhas curtas. Era como se estivesse em um sonho difícil de controlar. As mãos de Helen chegaram às nádegas de Eva, apertando, aproveitando os sucos para encharcar os dedos e a penetrá-la atrás. Deixaria que Eva gozasse… depois, a puxaria para si, para que o sexo quente atritasse contra o dela. Queria sentir muito mais do que aquela língua ágil no seu clitóris ou aqueles dedos macios a bombeando impiedosamente.

Os olhos de Alan estavam nublados, seu corpo tremia um pouco como se estivesse prestes a convulsionar pelo o que ocorria ali. Admirando o prazer dele, abriu mais as pernas, para que Eva a fodesse com mais força. Estavam todos muito próximos a à borda. As mãos e os lábios dela pareciam estar por todo o seu corpo. Até que ela gritou de prazer com a vinda de um orgasmo violento. Como se estivesse em transe, ela saiu do colo de Alan, montando no rosto de Helen… por um tempo indefinido, as duas sugaram com intensidade o sexo pulsando e inchado uma da outra, usando os dedos com precisão, lambendo os fluidos cada vez mais intensos. Estavam encharcadas, quando Eva decidiu trocar de posição. Aproveitando o modo com o qual Helen olhava para Alan, mostrando, claramente, o quanto queria que ele fosse incluído novamente, a virou de bruços. Inclinando o rosto para onde o seu homem estava. Eva subiu em cima dela e recebeu um gemido alto em resposta aos novos golpes precisos que recebia dos dedos em sua vagina. Com o olhar ainda fixo em Alan, como se fosse a única coisa que a ajudaria a mantê-los abertos… sua visão embaçou completamente, tão próxima a explodir em um apogeu pleno e absoluto. Só bastou um suspiro. Seu ponto mais sensível era, mais uma vez, lambido e tocada como se estivesse recebendo um beijo. Seu corpo se movia no sofá, se arrastando para ficar mais próxima ao de Alan, chegando aos poucos ao lugar que tanto procurava. A respiração quente e desesperada se chocava contra a virilha, enquanto a ponta de sua língua roçava na base do pênis novamente ereto.

\- Alan… Alan… - gritava, desejando que a possuísse, que a reivindicasse e disse que era sua. Eva o soltou e ele a beijou, a deitando no chão.

Sorrindo fez um sinal para que se recostasse também ali. Assimilando o pensamento sujo que rondava a mente de Alan, Eva deitou de lado, o segurando para passar a língua pelo pênis até a glande… abocanhando como se fosse um doce delicioso ao qual experimentaria todo o sabor e as surpresas que viesse. Ele agarrava uma das coxas de Helen para cima a lambendo. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha todos os carinhos retribuídos com a outra roçando os dentes no clitóris de Eva, a língua chicoteava o sexo escurecendo a visão. Os quadris ondulavam, as mãos livres buscavam algo onde pudessem agarrar com o orgasmo crescendo e os queimando profundamente o sangue. Um a um, os corpos se enrijeceram… os dedos eram presos pelos músculos, os apertando violentamente, o pênis pulsava, grosso e teso. Os gozos eram sorvidos como licores raros e transcendentais. Os três respiravam pesadamente, estirados no chão com os olhos completamente fechados. Tentavam compreender tudo o que sucedera desde o momento em que entraram na casa. Foram necessários alguns longos minutos para que se recuperassem e Alan puxasse Eva para o seu colo. Arqueando as costas para trás e encontrar os lábios de Helen para um beijo que misturava os gostos. Fazendo com que o prazes viesse contra a boca da outra, naquela confusão de braços, mãos e lábios, em perfeita sincronicidade selvagem e sem qualquer controle. A maneira como ele ia de uma para a outra, levava as duas a gritarem como se estivessem em sinfonia… estremecendo com as novas ondas violentas que atravessavam cortantes os seus corpos.

\- Isso foi interessante… vocês dois são depravados e eu gosto disso. Deveriam ficar juntos - refletiu encarando o teto sem notas que os dois a encaravam pensativos.


End file.
